Magical Vegtibles: The Game
' ' Magical Vegtibles: The Game 'is an RPG in the works. The release date is being determined, and is currently under the supervision of Thatcher and Luis. Plot Coming soon. Playable Characters *Luis *Thatcher *Sam *Shaira *Josh *Dawniee NPCs (Non-playable characters) Coming soon. Elements *Fire **Strong against: Plant and Ice **Weak to: Water, Earth, and Wind *Water **Strong against: Fire and Earth **Weak to: Plant and Lightning *Earth **Strong against: Fire, Poison, and Lightning **Weak to: Wind, Water, and Plant *Wind **Strong against: Fire, Earth, and Fairy **Weak to: Lightning, Ice, and Psychic *Lightning **Strong against: Wind and Water **Weak to: Ground *Darkness **Strong against: Psychic and Poison **Weak to: Fairy *Fairy **Strong against: Darkness and Dragon **Weak to: Poison *Plant **Strong against: Water and Earth **Weak to: Fire, Ice, and Poison *Ice **Strong against: Dragon and Wind **Weak to: Fire *Psychic **Strong against: Poison **Weak to: Darkness *Poison **Strong against: Fairy and Plant **Weak to: Ground, Psychic, and Darkness *Dragon **Strong against: Dragon **Weak to: Dragon, Ice, and Fairy Items Consumables *Healing Potion: Restores 50 health. *Skill Potion: Restores 25 skill. *Fury Potion: Increases attack by 15. *Sturdy Potion: Increases defense by 15. *Agility Potion: Increases speed by 15. *Rainbow Potion: Increases all stats by 15. *Refreshing Potion: Cures poison. *Soft Potion: Cures paralysis. *Liquid Potion: Cures burned. *Thawing Potion: Cures frozen. *Bandaging Potion: Cures bleeding. *Mint Potion: Cures headache. *Ginger Potion: Cures migraine. *Enlightening Potion: Cures haunted. *Spiteful Potion: Cures infatuation. *Elixir: Cures all negative status effects. *Revive: Revives a defeated ally with half health. *Max Revive: Revives a defeated ally with full health. *Full Revive: Revives whole team with full health. Recipes Recipes are being taken into consideration and wll be worked on later. Challenge Items These items make the game more challenging, but benifit in one way or another. They can only be obtained by completing difficult tasks. *Fist of Fury: Doubles damage dealt and damage received. *Lucky Chant: Reflects status attacks to enemies and blocks critical hits, lowers defense. The blocking of status & crithits applies to all members, but the def-lowering applies only to the portayer. *Cobalt Necktie: Increases chance of dealing a critical hit, 1.5x chance of enemies dealing critical hits. *Greed Wallet: Doubles coins received, more experience required to level up. *Pink Heart Locket: Enemies are less accurate, but have much higher attack. *Blue Heart Locket: The portrayer is more accurate, but has less defense. *Difficulty Pill: One use. Doubles experience and coins received, permanently locks the game on Hard Mode. Hard Mode doubles the chance of encountering enemies, all stats of enemies, and the chance of critical strikes from enemies. Enemies Coming soon. Character Abilities Below is a list of the characters' abilities (with no outfits). Luis Element: Ice *Frozen Flask *'Cost: 45 SP **Throws a cold flask at the enemy that breaks upon impact, causing damage and splash damage. It has a 90% chance to freeze the enemy. Frozen Flask deals 70% additional damage against frozen objectives. *Gelid Armor *'Cost: 40 SP' **During the next two turns, all allies earn 45% damage reduction. If enemies land an attack on a protected ally, the foe has a 50% chance to be frozen. Gelid Armor restores health per turn equal to 2% of missing health + 50% of damage received. *Frozen Tomb *'Cost: 65 SP' **'Self cast or casting on allies: '''During the next turn, selected ally or Luis is frozen. In this turn, the objective restores 75% of its health and 50% of its skill points. Ice shards grow from the tomb, causing damage to nearby foes with a 60% to freeze them. **'Casting on enemies: During the next two turns, the selected enemy is frozen and it takes base damage + damage equal to 10% of its max health. In those turns, 5% of skill points are also drained from the objective. Ice shards grow from the tomb, causing damage to all foes with a 60% chance to freeze them. Thatcher Element: Fire *Flame Spit *'''Cost: 35 SP **Acts like a weaker and more controlled flamethrower. Depending on the health and element of an enemy, this will either deal heavy or light damage, and may inflict Burned. *Heated Body *'Cost: 25 SP' **Choose an ally or cast on yourself. Permanently increases Burned resistence by 5%, and can stack up to 95%. Thaws the selected ally. *Wall of Sun *'Cost: 35 SP (initially) + 2% of current SP per turn' **Surrounds an enemy in a cylinder of living fire. Inflicts Burned and the enemy will take damage equal to 5% of its current health. Has a 40% chance to inflict Burned on adjacent enemies. Josh Element: Lightning *Lightning Rod *'Cost: 40 SP' **Casts a bolt that strikes upon the foe, causing damage and paralyzing it. The bolt chains to other foes, causing small damage. Lightning Rod also proportions Josh 15% damage reduction against lightning abilities during the next two turns. *Volt Cage *'Cost: 35 SP' **Josh shields himself up for 3 turns, gaining 35% damage reduction meanwhile. Foes attacking Josh take 30% damage back. Two electric orbs travel around the shield. Those orbs pop when the enemy attacks Josh. If the two orbs are popped, then the duration of the shield is refreshed and it lasts for 1 turn more. *Slicing Storm *'Cost: 45 SP (initially) + 3% of current SP per turn' **Josh casts a powerful storm that lasts on the battlefield for 3 turns. Lightning starts to strike the foes, causing big damage to the first objective. Lightning chains to other foes, causing average damage. If one foe receives damage from 2 lightning strikes or more, then the foe will be paralyzed. Dawniee Element: Fairy *Cute Charm *'Cost: 40 SP' **'Dawniee casts a love spell on the objective. It deals no damage and it inflicts Infatuation on the objective. Infatuation lasts for 5 turns and makes the foe unable to attack. *Heart Guard *'Cost: 50 SP' **Dawniee casts a supportive spell on his party. His team's defense doubles, while his own halves. Heart Guard lasts for 8 turns, and takes 3 turns to recharge. *'Emotional Burst *'Cost: 60 SP' **Dawniee uses all of his emotions and takes them out on the opponent in a heart shaped burst. 80% chance of Infatuation. Increases Infatuation resist by 25%. Dawniee can only use this move 1-5 times in a battle near the beginning of the game, and eventually can use it without limit. Character outfits Outfits are related to a character's personality. Outfits change a character's ability to something related to that outfit. Luis *Dragon Trainer **Flamethrowing Dragon **'Cost: 40 SP' ***Commands a dragon to attack the selected enemy with a constant stream of flames, causing damage and burning it. **Dragon Claw **'Cost: 40 SP' ***Commands a dragon to bash the foe with sharp claws, causing damage. It has a 50% chance of inflicting bleeding. Units below 35% of their HP take increased damage. **Outrage **'Cost: 45 SP' ***Increases attack by 30% during the next two turns. Other abilites increase their base damage by 40%. Luis drops his defense by 15% for the duration of the effect. When two turns pass, Luis has a 20% chance of being confused for 1 turn. *Clairvoyant **Premonition **'Cost: 50 SP' ***Luis foresees the fate of the selected objective. After two turns, the premonition is fulfilled and the enemy takes a considerable amount of damage. This damage is increased by 100% if Luis is dead or was defeated in those two turns. **Psychic **'Cost: 45 SP' ***'Luis emits a powerful telekinetic wave that causes damage with a 55% chance to decrease the foe's defense by 3 turns. If the enemy is under the effect of Premonition, Psychic causes 10% additional damage, and it earns a 55% chance to confuse the foe. **Trick Room **'Cost: 20 SP' ***'Twists dimesions around, creating a weird room. Luis decreases his speed by 75% for 4 turns. This weird room allows slow characters to move first, while fast characters usually move last. This room lasts 3 turns. *Computer Scientist **Corrupted Code **'Cost: 50 SP' ***Hits the enemy with a corrupt code string that causes average damage. The foe has its coding corrupted for the next 2 turns, causing it to take additional damage from all sources and removing its elemental resistances for the duration of the effect. **EMP Frazzle **'Cost: 55 SP' ***If two or more foes are corrupted, then EMP Frazzle can be casted. EMP Frazzle causes damage to all foes equal to 20% of the max health of the foe with the most HP. EMP Frazzle will corrupt all foes damaged for 1 turn. This ability cannot be recasted instantly. **Code Distortion **'Cost: 40 SP' ***Luis modifies part of the coding, increasing his evasiveness by 75% during the next 3 turns. If an enemy manages to damage Luis, the enemy may be corrupted with a 25% chance. This corruption lasts 1 turn. *Scuba **Sonar Shot **'Cost: 40 SP' ***Shoots a detecting device at the selected objective, causing initial damage. For the next 3 turns, the foe cannot evade attacks and positive effects applied on that foe are instantly dispelled, also causing the sonar to trigger, dealing area damage. **Oxygen Tank **'Cost: 35 SP' ***Displays an oxygen tank nearby which connects to Luis. At start of each turn (during the next 5 turns), Luis recovers a percent of his maximum HP, increased by his currently missing HP (up to 30% of additional healing.) **Anchor **'Cost: 50 SP' ***Throws an anchor at the selected objective, causing damage and dragging it towards Luis. The foe remains attached for the next 2 turns, being unable to attack or move. This ability can be recasted in those 2 turns. Recasting the ability causes the foe to be thrown, dealing damage to it when it impacts. If the foe lands on another objective, that objective will also suffer the same damage and both of them will be stunned for 1 turn. *DHMIS Green Bird **Quick Peck **'Cost: 35 SP' ***Deals damage to the selected objective. Regardless of the foe's evasiveness, this attack is unavoidable. High chance of a critical hit. **Fresh Meat **'Cost: 45 SP' ***Choose an ally or cast on yourself. The selected objective will take all of the foe's attacks during 3 turns, but 90% of the damage dealt is returned. If the selected ally (or you) dies within the next 3 turns, then allies will be healed for a percent of the total damage returned. **Fly **'Cost: 55 SP' ***Flies up high and prepares for an aerial attack. After two turns, the attack is performed and it deals damage to two random enemies, dealing heavy damage. Luis will be paralyzed for one turn and he takes small recoil damage. Thatcher *Nightcap: Element Poison **Mush-Boom: Inflicts Poison and deals damage equal to 10% of the selected enemy's health. **Whirlwind: A random enemy will not be able to attack for 1 turn. **Storm Front: All allies' attack and defense are boosted by 10% for the remainder of the battle. *Gnar: Element Earth **Passive - Rage Gene: Activates after five turns. Attack and defense is boosted by 50% and self-inflicts Berserk. Lasts 2 turns. **Boomerang Throw: Hits an enemy twice. **Hop: Hits an enemy, then a random adjacent enemy. *Karkat Vantas: Element Water **Gene Splice: Karkat will alter the genetic code of the selected enemy, either heavily weakening it or allying it for that battle. **Shoosh Pap: Mutes the selected enemy. 15% chance to fail. **Sickle Slice: Deals an average damage of 20% of the selected enemy's health. May inflict Bleeding. *Mahiru Koizumi: Element Lightning **Wide Angle: Snaps a picture of all enemies. Displays name, element, stats, and any status effects that may be inflicted. May unintentionally flinch enemies. **Flash Photography: Activates the flash on the camera and snaps multiple pictures, disorienting the selected enemy. Deals light damage and has a high chance to flinch, and may inflict Paralysis. **Scold: Has a 90% chance of failing, but will always be a critical, if not fatal, strike and is guaranteed to inflict Haunted if it hits. *Fox: Element Earth **Crunch: Deals heavy damage and has a high chance to inflict Bleeding. **Howl: Deals light damage to all enemies and may inflict Paralysis. **Brush: Inflicts Shielded on a random ally. Dawniee *Rosalina **Luma Shot- Rosalina shoots a luma directly into the opponent. Does 100 DMG **Star Bits- Rosalina's Luma shoots out star bits for 3 turns. Does 30 DMG **Gravitational Pull- Pulls in all energy attacks, and then releases them on the opponent all at once *Frisk (Pacifist) **SPARE: Instantly ends battle if enemies are at low HP or level compared to the user. Does not work on boss battles **ACT: Brings Frisk to submenu ***TALK: Frisk brings up a conversation. Has a 30% of not working, as Frisk could not think of things to talk about ***HUG: Frisk hugs the opponent. Makes the opponent friends with user, and can be used in their party for up to 5 battles. In boss battles, makes boss less likely to attack Frisk, but does not recruit. ***CHECK: Frisk checks the opponents stats, like their HP, Attack, and Defense **ITEM: Pulls out a random item from inventory and activates it. Could be a blessing or a curse. Josh *Hollow Wood Josh **Dark Roots **'Cost: 55 SP' ***''''''Josh sends fast travelling roots in a path that cause damage to every enemy they hit. It roots the enemies for 2 turns and it has a 30% chance to inflict haunted. Character sprites Will rework soon. Category:Games related to MV